Jeune maître
by xAkiChan
Summary: One-shot Peko.Fuyuhiko, du second jeu. (Spoil, attention !)


Il s'en souvenait .De Peko ,qui le suivait sans arrêt ,qui lui obéissait sans protester .En l'appelant 'jeune maître' ... Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé ,et elle s'auto proclamait pantin ...Elle n'était pas un pantin .Elle était une humaine à part entière !

-Ne me laisse pas ici ,Peko !

-Je suis désolée ,jeune maître ...

Il la regardait ,impuissant .Elle se battait ,elle tenait tête à tous ces soldats qui semblaient être sortis de nulle part ,elle se battait seule pour sa vie .Bien qu'elle sache que c'était peine perdue ,l'exécution ne manquerait pas .

La criminelle mourrait ,peu importe à quel point elle se défendait .Elle mourrait en échange du pardon pour son crime .

Il regrettait tellement de ne pas l'avoir empêchée de tuer Mahiru .Elle n'aurait pas eu à mourir aussi inutilement ,aussi lamentablement ,aussi inéquitablement .Elle avait beau être l'Ultimate Swordsman ,elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps face aux nombre de soldats astronomique qui l'entourait .Aussi bonne en combat soit-elle ,Peko Pekoyama mourrait .

Il le savait ,et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la jeune femme survive ,qu'elle continue à vivre à ses cotés .L'amour rend aveugle .

Il se sentait coupable .Il en avait mal au ventre .Après tout l'adolescente aux yeux rouges avait tué l'Ultimate Photographe pour venger le meurtre de sa soeur .Meurtre qui avait eu lieu dans un jeu vidéo et dont cette espèce d'ourse démoniaque leur avait assuré être une non-fiction .Sa soeur s'était donc faite tuer au temps où ils étudiaient à Kibougamine ? Pathétique mensonge de la part de Monokuma .Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir eu une soeur .

Et Peko l'avait cru .Naïve comme elle était quand il s'agissait de son maître .Elle avait donc accompli la vengeance de Fuyuhiko à sa place ,lui évitant de se salir les mains en le faisant .Elle avait tué pour celui qu'elle aimait .Le genre humain ...

Et elle avait invité toute cette histoire invraisemblable de justicier ,pour lui permettre de quitter l'île en tuant tous les autres ...Plan qui avait échoué ,c'était elle qui serait tuée .

Elle tourna la tête .Il vit parfaitement l'étonnement ,la terreur puis le Désespoir passer dans ses yeux. Peko Pekoyama sombrait dans le Désespoir .Plus une once d'Espoir dans son coeur .

Il ressentit une violente douleur dans son oeil droit .Il était tellement occupé à fixer Peko qu'il avait oublié de se protéger lui-même ...Quel idiot il faisait .Même pas digne d'un Yakuza .

Il sentit le sang couler ,sur ses joues ,continuer jusqu'à tomber sur le sol .

La combattante péta littéralement un câble .Son jeune maître venait de se faire _crever l'oeil_.Crever l'oeil .Et elle n'était même pas foutue de le protéger .

Elle se dirigea vers lui ,oubliant complètement le contexte dans lequel elle était coincée .

Et évidemment ,ce qui devait arriver ,arriva .

Elle se fit submerger par le nombre ,ayant oublié de se concentrer .

Le blond eut le temps de voir ,très floue ,une main se tendre en sa direction ,se refermer et retomber lourdement .

Il avait mal .Il avait mal .Il avait tellement mal .Il aurait pu crever tellement il avait mal .Son oeil... Il tenta de l'ouvir ,lentement . Il ne voyait rien .Que dalle .Du noir ,du noir ,du noir ...Et l'autre qui voyait ,mais seulement complètement flou ...

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui ,ployer sous son poids comme si elles ne le supportait plus ,il tomba,lourdement ,au sol .La douleur l'anésthésiait ,il ne résista pas .

Il endurait des souffrances qu'il n'aurait jamais crues existantes .Tant au niveau physique que mental ,à vrai dire .

Peko ,la personne avec qui il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance ,celle qui était comme une grande soeur pour lui ,la femme qu'il aimait ,était morte sous ses yeux .Elle avait été assassinée par un ours en peluche qui ne demandait qu'à tuer .De la façon la plus sadique possible ,en retirant le plus possible aux jeunes leur Espoir -ce qu'il en restait-.

Il ne lutta plus .Il se laissa aller ,son mental avait atteint ses limites .Il s'évanouit .

En espérant que quand il se réveillerait ,il se rendrait compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve .


End file.
